


Ekkreth, Shape Changer

by Morgan_KTreva (Drel_Murn)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Ekkreth - Freeform, Gen, Krayt dragon, Slaves, Tatooine, Tatooine Slave Culture, Trickster Gods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 06:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13805121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drel_Murn/pseuds/Morgan_KTreva
Summary: “Dukkra ba dukkra,” said Ekkreth to me “To be Sky-walker, you set others free."





	Ekkreth, Shape Changer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fialleril](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fialleril/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Slave Who Makes Free](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12929895) by [Fialleril](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fialleril/pseuds/Fialleril). 
  * Inspired by [Hymn of the Free Systems of Tatooine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10723530) by [qwertynerd97 (Daffidill23)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daffidill23/pseuds/qwertynerd97). 



“Dukkra ba dukkra,” said Ekkreth to me  
“To be Sky-walker, you set others free.  
So walk into sandstorm my trickster child,  
Break chain and collar, be free and wild.”

Ekkreth came calling for Dupur last night  
“Come and look,” they said. “You seen such a sight?”  
They sent Depur out to face Leia’s wrath  
They led me away on hard trodden paths.

Ar-Amu, the mother, she welcomed us home  
With fresh brewed tzai and Ekkreth’s bitter bone  
Once I had rested, I lifted my head  
Turned back for Depur who wanted me dead.

I am Unfettered - no chains will hold me.  
I am Sky-walker and I will set free.  
My eldest daughter will come at our cries  
Help overturn and set fire to lies.

“Dukkra ba dukkra,” to myself I said.  
“You can kill me but I will not be dead.  
I will shed my shape and take to the sky.  
You cannot kill me, Ekkreth cannot die.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something in the style of Leslie Fish, and while I originally tried for spaceships, that didn't work, so I turned to Fialleril's universe, which has some pretty strong feelings to write this instead.


End file.
